Uncoordinated
by Requiem X20A
Summary: AU AH. They don't know each other, even though they've been going to the same school for years. But when they do... It's never good when they meet. One moment will change everything. Not really, actually. It should be interesting... YxS, KxL, AxC, and a whole boatload of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi new and/or returning readers! I'm Requiem X20A, if you didn't notice before, and this is my first Gundam Seed fanfic. I love Gundam Seed/Destiny, especially Kira ****. Anyways, the reasoning behind choosing Yzak and Shiho as the main characters for my first story with a definitive plot is simple. The two of them as a couple are not as popular as Asucaga, yaoi stories, or KiraxLacus, and honestly, they amuse me so much. There is so much leeway with the topic of the two of them, it makes it so much more fun to write! The pairings are pretty much the same, but some of the friendships may not be what you expected. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny, all rights belong to Bandai or Sunrise or whoever made the anime. Uhh… Don't own anything besides the plot so far.**

"Hey!" Yzak Joule barks when a fellow classmate bumps into him in the hallway. He was walking with Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amarfi, Heine Westenfluss, and as much as he hates to admit it, Athrun Zala, to their 3rd period Chemistry class when this _person _bumped into him.

"What?!" Said person turns around and glares at him. Yzak glares right back. In the background, he can hear Dearka and Hein placing bets, to which he pays no heed.

"You just bumped into me." He states.

"So?" She asks, training her violet eyes on him, looking him up and down.

"Do you not know who I am? You should've been apologizing profusely then running away." By now, a small crowd has gathered to see just who has the guts to stand up to the terrifying Yzak Joule.

"Look, old man. I don't know who you are nor do I care to find out. All I do know is that you're in my way and I don't want to be late to class." She states defiantly.

The vein on Yzak's forehead starts to pulsate. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!" He yells furiously at the still unknown girl.

"Wellllllll," She looks around for emphasis. "You." She states with a blank face.

"Shiho!" Someone yells and pushes through the crowd. The girl who's arguing with him, Shiho, turns and groans when she sees who it is. A boy with black hair and crimson red eyes bends over, panting, in front of her.

"What, Shinn?" She has an annoyed expression on her face, but her tone of voice is still gentle.

"I heard," pant. "You were arguing," wheeze. "With Yzak Joule." Oh, so that's who this guy is.

"Aigh, Shinn, I can fight my own battles." This Shiho tells Shinn. Yzak looks Shinn up and down to conclude that Shinn is a scrawny 15-16 year old that has some sort of hidden muscle but is mostly a nerd, otherwise Shiho wouldn't be telling him not to fight her battles for her.

"Oi! Yzak! We have two minutes to get to class!" Dearka yells from the sidelines.

"I don't care." He growls back angrily. "I need to finish dealing with this _woman_ first." Yzak cracks his knuckles. To hell with not hitting a girl. But Shiho's already gone. She ran with Shinn the second this Yzak Joule turned around. Not that she'd ever run away from a fight. No. But she doesn't want to get in trouble again. Not this year. At least not for hurting someone.

"Thanks, Shinn." Shiho smiles gratefully at her best friend. Shinn grunts in response then resumes his staring at Stellar Loussier, who's laughing and talking with her brother, Auel.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Shiho questions, sick of her best friend's indecisiveness. "You've been pining after her ever since you laid eyes on her back in freshman year, and that was already two years ago!" Shiho hisses. Shinn looks at her and glares. It's kind of creepy when he does, since he has crimson red eyes and all…

"Oh yeah? What about you? What were you thinking when you picked a fight with THE Yzak Joule?!" Shinn chides.

"First of all, in my defense, he started it. Besides, I don't even know who he is! And how is this relevant to the topic of YOUR love life?" Shiho defends herself. Shinn ignores the part about his love life and just gapes at her with his mouth open.

"What do you mean you don't know who Yzak Joule is?! You've gone to school with him for about three years now, not to mention he's one the elite six! Did I mention you have calculus AND English with him?" Shinn tells her exasperatedly.

"Okay. One, I've gone to school for three years with many people; I still don't know who most of them are. Two, since when did I care whether someone is popular or not? I still don't know who he is. Three, I sit in the front in both of those classes and only pay attention to the teach, not my classmates. Shiho explains monotonously.

"Argh!" Shinn yells in frustration, which causes a few people to turn and look at him, then buries his hands in his raven hair.

"What did Shiho do this time?" Kira Yamato, the school's resident genius and Shiho's cousin, asks as he and girlfriend, the talented Lacus Clyne, enter the AP history classroom.

"I got into a fight with some Yzak Joule guy." Shiho answers offhandedly. Kira's jaw drops and Lacus's hand goes up to cover her mouth in shock.

"What?" Shiho asks, noticing the reactions of the people around her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Lacus asks worriedly, looking Shiho up and down.

"Umm… No…" Shiho replies uneasily, wondering why everyone has similar reactions whenever she mentions her fight with Yzak Joule.

"Shiho! Please don't tell me you hit Yzak." Kira groans.

"Why is everyone so worked about this Yzak Joule guy anyways? He seems like he's all talk." Shiho asks, truly curious.

"Shinn!" Kira exclaims exasperatedly.

"What?" Shinn responds, bored expression on his face. "I didn't know whse was _this_ clueless! I didn't know that she didn't know Yzak Joule until ten minutes ago!" He states.

"Now, let's not be too harsh on Shiho." Lacus starts gently, laying a hand on Kira's.

"Thank you!" Shiho shouts gratefully.

"She is just very focused on her studies to maintain her high grade point average, and so in turn, does not pay very much attention to her fellow classmates. Though I must admit, I did not think she has been living underneath a social rock all these years, but it seems that she has." Lacus finishes. Shiho glares at Lacus while the boys snicker quietly as the teacher has now entered the room. Now… Yzak's end of the matter is an entirely different situation.

"The nerve of that woman! She _argued _with me. Me! Yzak Joule!" Yzak rants. Heine and Dearka watch amusedly while Nicol becomes worried and Athrun's just bored.

"Has it ever occured to you that you may have done something to her in the past?" Nicol wonders aloud. Yzak actually thinks for a moment, shakes his head, then resumes his rant.

"Then she runs away!" Yzak continues. Athrun interrupts him before he can say any more.

"You do realize she may not know who you are, right?" Athrun asks, still bored. The teacher decided not to teach and just gave them free time today. The other four adopt expressions of shock, wonder, and for Yzak, anger at Athrun for even having this idea.

"How can she not know who I am?! I am one of the most well-known guys in this school! I am an Elite Six!" Yzak exclaims angrily, using the nickname the fangirls gave the five of them and Kira Yamato.

"Wait, what's her name?" Dearka asks, actually curious as to the one girl who will stand up to the most temperamental person on camping with Cagalli Yula Attha, the object of Athrun's crush, coming in at a close second.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss. Has a high GPA and is best friends with Shinn Asuka." Heine responds, much to everyone's surprise. He addresses their shock by saying, "What? I like to keep tabs on the females of this school. You know, Yzak, she has two classes with you. Calculus and English."

"You're such a stalker." Dearka comments randomly.

"Oh, like you're any better, pervert." Hein retorts. THe two continue to bicker for a while until Nicol says something unexpected.

"I have a crush on Meyrin Hawke!" He blurts randomly, blushing a deep red. Instantly, all thoughts of Shiho and whatever Heine and Dearka were arguing about is forgotten.

"Aww! Nicol's finally growing up!" Dearka fake-sobs along with Heine. Nicol somehow blushes even more, but doesn't say anything.

"You know, hearing Nicol confess gives me the courage to admit my own crush. I'm in love with Cagalli Yula Attha!" Athrun exclaims. Yzak and Dearka simultaneously hit Athrun on the head.

"We knew that already, you idiot!" Yzak yells angrily. Athrun looks upset.

"I thought I did a good job keeping it a secret…" He says sadly. Yzak rolls his eyes.

"I have a crush on Natarle Badgiruel!" Hein says, smiling like an idiot.

"Ehh?!" Everyone looks at him in complete surprise.

"The senior?" Dearka asks.

"Yup!" Heine answers happily.

"You may be one of the Elite Six, but that's never going to happen." Athrun states.

"Just you wait, Athrun, I'll win her over with my looks and charms." Heine responds confidently. The bell rings, and the five head off in their different directions.

Shiho was getting reading for a more or less pleasant calculus class when the old man from earlier walks in. He stops in front of her desk and glares. Shiho, being stubborn, doesn't back away and glares right back.

"Old man." Shiho hisses. Yzak raises an eyebrow, but doesn't appear to be fazed. Inside, he's screaming in anger at being called an old man yet again.

"Woman." Yzak retorts.

"Is that the best you got?" Shiho challenges. By now, she has stood up and is not face to face with Yzak.

"I've got a whole lot more up my sleeve, Hahnenfuss." Yzak replies smugly. Shiho can only stare at Yzak in astonishment.

"Joule, if you think I'm going to back down, you've got another thing coming." Shiho tells him coldly.

**Soo… How did you like it? Was it good, bad, etc? Please drop a review, follow, favorite, or do any combination of the three! Constructive criticism is welcome, no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I'm back with a new chapter! I know the characters are a bit OOC, but this is an AU for a reason. I don't think you guys want to hear my excuses, so on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and any OC's I may add in later. Everything belongs to their respective companies.**

Chapter 2: Who do they think they are?!

"Ugh. Who does that woman think she is?!" Yzak rants about Shiho once again.

"You'd think he'd be over it by now." Heine comments to Nicol, who is standing beside him as well as Athrun and Dearka. They're watching Yzak kick the poor trash can many times and hear him rant about Shiho.

"Well, that's Yzak for you. Remember that one time he found out his mom set him up on a blind date?" Dearka asks, grinning. The other three just grimace and shudder.

"He punched a hole in the wall." Athrun reminisces.

"Then he slashed the tires on all the cats in his house." Nicol remembers.

"And finally, he beat up the butler." Heine smiles.

"At least he's taking it out on a trash can." Kira comments add he walks up with Lacus and Cagalli. "Be glad he kept his cool throughout Calculus."

"Shiho's not with you, right?" Athrun asks, looking around.

"Nope. She left with Shinn." Kira replies. "Stop checking out my sister!"

Athrun blushes but doesn't say anything. Cagalli, of course, is oblivious since she was busy threatening to kick Dearka where the sun doesn't shine for calling her a princess.

"What's up with her and Shinn anyways?" Nicol asks. He's seen them walking the halls together all the time and they're always close. Like touching close.

"Well, they have an interesting relationship." Kira begins.

"Shinn is the genius type of kid. He skipped a grade who knows when. Anyways, he was being picked on one day in 7th grade." Cagalli butts in.

"Gilbert Durandal was the one bullying him." Everyone looks at her in shock. Gilbert Durandal is well knows as a former school bully that mercilessly attacked his victims before being expelled during their freshmen year.

"Anyways, Shiho, being the new girl at the time, didn't know of his reputation. All she saw was Shinn getting bullied and beat up by Gilbert. She walked right up to him and punched him in the face. But Gilbert just got mad at Shiho instead and started to beat HER up. Once I saw, I ran as fast as I could over to them. Cagalli as well. But Shinn had already knocked out Gilbert. So from then on, Shiho protects Shinn and vice versa. I think he tried to ask her out before but that boat sunk way before it even left shore." Kira explains.

"Huh. So that's why Shinn and Shiho are always so close together." Heine remarks.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. They have their moments." Cagalli tells the rest of the group. Then they all go their separate ways, Yzak still kicking the trash can and not listening to the story about Shiho and Shinn. Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and Cagalli head to Kira and Cagalli's house. Nicol leaves with Heine since they live next to each other. Dearka stays behind in case Yzak sprains his ankle or something.

"Ugh. Stupid. Albino. Old. Man." Shiho forces out with each kick she deals the punching bag. Shinn watches amusedly from his perch in the corner.

"Hey! Shiho!" Shinn calls out with a grin. "I doubt Yzak is an albino. I mean, have you seen his eyes? They're scary." Shiho glares at him.

"Would you like to be the punching bag instead?" Shiho asks sweetly.

"That is a very tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Shinn replies cheekily. Shiho just shrugs and continues to punch and kick the poor bag.

"Hey Shiho!" Kira calls out as he, along with Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun enter the house the three cousins share.

"In the gym!" Shiho answers, pausing momentarily, then continues her onslaught on the punching bag.

"Oh my, Shiho. Are you alright?" Lacus asks once she takes in Shiho's appearance.

"Huh?" Shiho looks at her bruised knuckles and red feet. "I'm fine."

"She's been going at it for the last hour and a half." Shinn offers.

"Shinn! The only reason we let you in is so Shiho doesn't get hurt!" Kira and Cagalli yell at Shinn in synchronization.

"Gee, nice to know you guys care about and love me so much." Shinn states sarcastically. Athrun and Lacus just watch the scene before them.

"C'mon guys." Shiho butts into their conversation. "At least Shinn kept me company. He let me vent instead of making me do something else and allowing my anger build up. You two wouldn't let me destroy a punching bag." Shiho glares at Kira and Athrun. Cagalli would be destroying the trash can with her, and Lacus would try and fail to talk her out of it.

"Well, Yzak isn't much better. He was kicking a trash can when we left." Athrun informs her.

"Wait, the one by the 200's wing?" Shinn asks. Athrun nods in response. "Damn! That was MY venting trash can." Shinn looks disappointed while Kira, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun look at him incredulously. Shiho just shrugs. Who else do you think kept him company when he was hitting/kicking said trash can?

"Kids! Dinner!" Kira and Cagalli's mother, Via, calls from the doorway. "Lacus, Athrun, Shinn, I expect you're all staying?" All three give answers that are some variation of 'yes'. The three of them are usually over for dinner if not overnight. They all have parents that are successful and travel constantly.

After dinner, the six of them migrate to Kira's room, since for unfathomable reasons, his is the largest and neatest.

"Does anyone have homework?" Lacus asks. Everyone shakes their heads, even Cagalli.

"Huh? Cagalli actually finished her homework during school?" Kira teases.

"Shut up!" Cagalli whacks Kira upside the head. "I may not be in the super advanced classes like you guys, but I can hold my own in school." She defends herself.

"Alright then. What do we want to do?" Athrun, ever the calm one, asks, unfazed by Kira and Cagalli's daily arguments. Everyone things for a moment then Cagalli comes up with a suggestion.

"Hey, we haven't really talked in a while. Let's do that." She suggests. Everyone else agrees. Kira sits on his bed with Lacus next to him, hugging her by the waist and just kind of snuggling. Cagalli sits on Kira's office chair while Athrun sits cross-legged on the ground next to her with his head leaning against her thigh. She strokes his silky soft midnight blue hair, relishing the softness of it. Shinn and Shiho take over the random couch in the room. Shinn's sitting properly but Shiho's laying down with her head in Shinn's lap.

"Hmm… Love lives!" Lacus exclaims, excited.

"But we already know about your love life! Kira's too!" Cagalli complains.

"But not yours." Lacus winks. She turns to Shiho first.

"Well, Shiho? Any special guy in your life?" She asks.

"Nope, I won't allow it. No dating until you're 30!" Shinn answers. Shiho punches him in the stomach.

"Urasai, Shinn! Well…" Shiho blushes and hides her face in Shinn's stomach area. "I like Masaki." Comes her muffled response.

"What?" Everyone except for Shinn asks, since they can't hear her.

"She said she likes Masaki. You know, Ichijou? Member of the ten clans, Crimson Prince, lusted by after many girls in school? Take your pick." Shinn translates.

"Eh? The one in our grade?" Kira asks in disbelief.

"NO CRUSHING ON GUYS!" Shinn exclaims. Shiho punches him again. "Oww…"

"He has beautiful eyes. But he is always so bent on beating Shiba Tatsuya!" Lacus throws her two cents in.

"I've never seen him interested in any other girl than Miyuki though…" Athrun muses, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Oh well! Shinn! Anyone you have your eye on?" Cagalli asks. Shinn turns a bright red and whispers in Shiho's ear.

"No, I am not going to tell them!" Shiho exclaims. He gives her pleading eyes.

"Aww, is little Shinn scared of telling us who his crush is?" Cagalli coos. Shinn ignores her and gives Shiho puppy dog eyes after she says no again.

"You know that won't work, Shinn." Adds a pout and a quivering bottom lip.

"Ugh! Fine!" Shinn smiles, but it quickly fades once Shiho glares at him.

"He's pining after Stellar Loussier." Shiho states.

"Why haven't you gone after her?" Athrun questions. "And no telling Shiho to answer for you."

"I'm… uh… Scared of Auel and the possibility she'll reject me?" Shinn answers, although it sounds like a question.

"You're a wimp. That possibility will stay a zero if you don't do anything about it." Cagalli states, suddenly getting up and lifting Shinn by the collar, causing Athrun to hit his head and Shiho to fall onto the floor.

"Cagalli!" Shiho yells from the floor. "You better start running!"

"AHHH!" Cagalli lets go of Shinn and runs out the door. An angry Shiho is never good. Shiho starts chasing after Cagalli with Shinn close behind to help her catch Cagalli and Athrun running after to attempt to save Cagalli. Kira chuckles and pulls Lacus closer, amused by the various sounds throughout the house.

**Whew! 1,497 words. That's not a lot to read, but oh well. I tried to make it as lively/funny as possible. I like humor **** I actually finished writing this about a week ago, but never got around to typing it up since handwritten is always better for the first draft. Up next: Yzak's afternoon AFTER kicking the trashcan, the next day at school, maybe Shinn finally doing something about his relationship status?! Stick around to see, next chapter up in about 2 weeks! As always, follow, favorite, and review! I always love hearing from you guys! Constructive criticism welcomed, flames not tolerated! **

** ~Requiem X20A**


End file.
